1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-184389 discloses a battery terminal with a terminal main body, a bracket, a bolt and a nut. The terminal main body includes pairs of fastening pieces capable of sandwiching a battery post. Inclined surfaces formed on the bracket are held in contact with outer side edges of the pairs of fastening pieces. When the bracket is displaced by fastening the bolt and nut, the pairs of fastening pieces are brought closer by the inclined surfaces of the bracket and held in close contact with the outer peripheral surface of the battery post.
In fastening the bolt and the nut, both the fastening pieces of a lower part and those of an upper part are brought closer in the above-described battery terminal. Thus, a large operation force is necessary in fastening the bolt and the nut, causing a problem that operability in connection to the battery post is poor.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve operability in connection to a battery post.